


Please remember

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Crying, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, F/F, Protective Gavin Reed, Swearing, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Tina gets knocked out chasing a perp, Valerie is devestated to find that her wife doesn't remember much of their life together
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen
Series: Detroit Evolution [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Kudos: 11





	Please remember

Valerie had been sitting at tina's bedside vigilantly for almost 2 hours, she came as fast as she could after hearing about her wife being seriously injured after chasing a perp. Her thumb ran across tinas knuckles soothingly, though she had no idea if she was close to waking up "what are you like?" She murmers quietly, tina had always been an accident prone it was almost amusing to the two of them at this point, she noticed gavin hovering by the window watching his friend closely and occasionally batting at nines who was just out of valerie's sight. 

It made her smile, knowing how many amazing friends tina had, the two of them had distracted her but she felt tina's hand move from under hers a little "val?" she heard quietly and was quick to look at her beautiful wife "tina, you finally woke up" she says in relief, moving her hand to caress her cheek but stopped when she noticed how confused tina looked "what are you doing here?" She asks moving to sit up slightly, oh please don't say the doctors had been right. When valerie had gotten to the hospital she had heard the words 'serverly concussed' and 'amnesia' being thrown around, but she didn't want to think it was that serious. 

But now, her darling tina was looking at her confused as to why she was there "why wouldn't i be?" She asks, silently hoping that tina was just tired and not fully with it yet, but the confused look remained "you're usually so busy" tina says quietly, causing her to realise that Tina's memory had gone back to almost 3 and a half years ago. 

She had forgotten their engagement, how it had almost gone wrong due to tina's curious nature, their small intimate wedding where she had looked so drop dead gorgeous, that valerie burst into tears of joy when she saw her, she had forgotten that they had just adopted a rescue dog called bandit. She stood up and quickly left the room, running into gavin who had been making his way into the room. 

His hands rested on her shoulders, valerie wasn't sure if he was making sure she didn't fall or was keeping her from breaking entirely "val what is it?" He asks gently, she felt herself walking but wasnt paying attention to where she was going, not until she was slowly lowered into a chair "s shes forgotten gavin, T tina doesnt r remember we are m married" she says as her tears began to fall, nines' hand reaches out and holds hers gently as she hears gavin curse quietly "shit, im so sorry" he says sitting beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder again "what am i gonna do?" She whispers, staring at the wall in front of her blankly. 

Gavin's hand leaves her shoulder, she watched as he entered tina's room with a fond "hey t" just before the door closed, valerie looked at nines who was staring at the floor and Squeased his hand to catch his attention "nines are you okay?" She asks quietly, she had noticed the androids LED had gone from a concerned yellow to bright red that had yet to stop spinning wildly "of course, don't worry about me valerie" he says with a strained smile "would you like a cup of tea or something to eat?" He asks as he moves to stand up, his LED going yellow for a few seconds "a cup of tea please and what ever sandwhich you can find" she responds as she follows his lead. 

Though she doesn't go very far, just moves so that shes in front of the window of tina's room. She watches nines as he walks away, when he thinks hes out of sight she sees his head lower, his body language changes completly, she knows there's something going on in that mind of his but doesn't know how to get him to open up. For now she looks at tina and gavin, watching as Gavin shows her something on his phone and for a split second there's recognition in tina's eyes, it gives her hope that her wife would come back to her some time soon.


End file.
